Hazeltail
|pastaffie = Loner |age = Approx. 45 moons (3.75 years) |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Loner: Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Hazel Hazelkit Hazelpaw Hazeltail |familyt = Father: Mother: Brothers: Half-Brother: Half-Sister: |familyl = Smoky Daisy Berrynose, Mousewhisker Toadstep Rosepetal |mentor = Dustpelt |apps = Blossomfall |livebooks = ''Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope |deadbooks = None }} Hazeltail is a small, gray and white she-cat with a pale, thick, soft, fluffy pelt, gray and white paws and broad shoulders. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight :Hazel is one of three kits born to a loner named Daisy who lives in the horseplace. Her father is Smoky, and her brothers are named Berry and Mouse. Daisy fears that the Nofurs would take her kits away from her the same way they had taken Floss's, so she runs away into the Clan's territory. :They are driven off WindClan territory, but are found by a ThunderClan patrol. Cloudtail is the first to notice the kits, hidden behind some tall grass. Daisy tells the Clan cats of her situation, and begs them to help her, as her kits couldn't manage to travel much farther, and if she went home, the Nofurs would steal them. Cloudtail wants to bring them back to camp, though Brackenfur is skeptical. Squirrelflight points out it was now or never for the kits, and they certainly weren't going to send them to ShadowClan. :Daisy and her kits are taken to the camp, where the Ferncloud, a queen, nurses them while their mother is recovering. When Daisy tells Leafpool their names, the young medicine cat apprentice says that in the Clan, they would be known as Hazelkit, Mousekit, and Berrykit. :When badgers attack ThunderClan's camp, Daisy and her kits have to escape camp and seek shelter outside the forest. Sunset :Like her brothers, Hazelkit is absorbed in Clan lifestyle, but Daisy is terrified by the recent badger attack. The final straw for her is when Berrykit gets caught in a fox trap, and he has to have almost all of his tail amputated. She takes Hazelkit, Berrykit, and Mousekit back to the horseplace despite her kits' pleas to stay, thinking that the Twolegs might not steal them if they were old enough to hunt. :Brambleclaw and Cloudtail go to the horseplace to try to persuade Daisy to bring her kits back to the stone hollow. When Berrykit tells the warriors he was going to catch all the mice in the barn, Hazelkit protests for him to leave some for her and Mousekit to catch, also saying she wanted to be an apprentice like Whitepaw and Birchpaw. Hazelkit begs Daisy to go back to the forest, but her mother isn't convinced until Smoky talks her into returning, pointing out how much their kits wanted to go back. When Daisy finally relents, her kits are ecstatic, bouncing around and exclaiming how excited they were. :Later, Hazelkit and Mousekit are hunting a butterfly, and Leafpool follows them to make sure they didn't get into trouble behind the bushes. Hazelkit and Mousekit kill it, tearing off one of its wings. They tell Leafpool that a tortoiseshell cat had shown them the butterfly; at first, Leafpool thinks it was Sorreltail, but Hazelkit and Mousekit tell her it wasn't her. Leafpool realizes it wasn't Sorreltail, but Spottedleaf, the ancient ThunderClan medicine cat, that had shown them the butterfly as a sign about her RiverClan friend, Mothwing. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Hazelpaw is now an apprentice whose mentor is Dustpelt. She has been training for four moons, and probably wouldn't be long before they were made warriors. Jaykit notices that even though Daisy was still referred to as a kittypet by several of the warriors, he thought Hazelpaw and her siblings were as Clanborn as any of his other Clanmates. Shortly after this, she returns to camp with a thrush after hunting with Mousepaw and their mentors. Dustpelt congratulates both apprentices, and as they purr, Jaykit can hear how much they sound like their mother. She is sent to the lakeshore with Brambleclaw and Dustpelt when a dead fox is found on their territory. :Hazelpaw, Berrypaw, and Mousepaw are told they are going to be assessed. She wonders if Firestar himself was going to be the one watching, but Berrypaw groans he wouldn't be able to remember anything if he thought he was watching. She asks if they could hunt together, but Ashfur warns against it because it was easier to sneak up on prey when they were alone. :Hazelpaw is friendly to Jaypaw, asking if it wasn't great to be an apprentice. She says she remembered how excited she had been on her first day. She continues, talking about the border patrol she had finished, and Poppypaw adds that they were going to the mossy hollow now for training. Later, when he is entering the apprentices' den, she tells him that she was the only cat inside, and to follow her voice to a patch of clean moss he could sleep on. He's too tired to be annoyed at her attempts to guide him, and thanks her as he settles in. :The next morning, she pokes him, telling him to stop pretending he was still asleep, and asks where Berrypaw was. She is disappointed to hear that he had already left, and says she'd see him during battle training anyway. Dustpelt calls her from outside to go hunting. She is relieved, thinking she was going to have to spend the morning cleaning out the elders den. Jaypaw wonders why they would want her to do that when they had him. Angrily, he thinks that Daisy's kits had more important duties than him, and they weren't even Clanborn. :Hazelpaw, Berrypaw, and Mousepaw are chosen to attend a Gathering. Lionpaw notices that although they weren't Clanborn, they had been chosen to attend over Poppypaw, Honeypaw, and Cinderpaw, who were. Once they arrive at the island, Hazelpaw warns him not to give too much away, as the other Clans might take advantage of his and Hollypaw's inexperience to find out what was happening in ThunderClan. She and Berrypaw go to speak with Harepaw, a WindClan apprentice. When Graystripe and Millie arrive, she is one of the cats who clusters around them, sniffing his pelt with the others. She asks how he knew they were on the island, and Lionpaw suggests that StarClan had guided him. :At a Clan meeting, the subject of ThunderClan having more non-Clanborn warriors than any other Clan comes up because ShadowClan believed it made them weaker. Stormfur asks if any cat thought he didn't belong in the Clan because he hadn't been born into it, though Dustpelt says his father had been a ThunderClan cat, so he had ThunderClan blood. Hazelpaw asks about those who didn't, standing up with her fur bristling. She reminds the Clan that she and her brothers had been born in the horseplace, and asks if any cat thought they were not worthy to train as warriors. Graystripe agrees with her, exclaiming that belonging had nothing to do with blood. Dark River :At a Gathering, she is seen chatting with a group of ShadowClan and WindClan apprentices. Upon hearing the news of the birth of Tawnypelt's three new kits, she remarks they would have to train harder than ever, as kits became warriors. :There is controversy over Millie deciding not to receive a warrior name. Stormfur asks if there was any cat in the Clan who did not trust Brook, Daisy, or Millie to fight on their side. Graystripe is the first to shout, "No!" and as others join in, she and her brothers cheer the loudest. :She is out on patrol when Dustpelt stops two WindClan apprentices from chasing a squirrel across the border. The ThunderClan cats wonder why WindClan has decided they're going to start hunting squirrels, and a fight nearly breaks out. As they leave, Hazelpaw wonders if WindClan is planning an attack because only forest cats hunted squirrels, and they were moorland cats. Lionpaw wonders if the dogs were making it difficult for them to hunt, but Hazelpaw says they had been able to cope with it last newleaf. :She helps prepare the camp for a coming battle, telling Hollypaw the extra brambles being brought into camp were so the nursery could be reinforced, and is going to attend battle training with Mousepaw and Hollypaw. However, when the younger apprentice tells them to go on without her, Hazelpaw asks what they were supposed to tell Brackenfur. Hollypaw leaves wiithout answering. :While Lionpaw is returning from a meeting with Heatherpaw, he sees a group of cats running from camp, Hazelpaw among them. She calls for him to join them, and explains that the dawn patrol had seen WindClan kill a squirrel on the wrong side of the border, and a fight had broken out. Mousepaw had come to camp to fetch more warriors for help, herself included. She aids Lionpaw in fighting Breezepaw, telling the WindClan apprentice to never stop to gloat after she butts him with her head. She bites his tail, but Breezepaw kicks her away, asking Lionpaw if he couldn't win a fight on his own. A little while afterward, she sends Harepaw back over the border, calling him Harekit and yowling at him to go back to the nursery. After the fight is over, she is exhilarated, and Poppypaw agrees that she felt like a real warrior now. She tells Honeypaw that Lionpaw really taught Breezepaw a lesson. Outcast :Her mother, Daisy, has given birth to Spiderleg's son and daughter, Rosekit and Toadkit. :Hazelpaw meets Jaypaw in the forest, and shows him the vole she had caught, though he has to identify what she's carrying by scent. She proudly says this was her last hunting assessment, and her warrior ceremony was going to take place that day. She knows Dustpelt would be pleased with her catch, and her vole was large enough to feed both of Daisy's new kits. Jaypaw reminds her the kits weren't old enough for solids, but she refuses to let her spirit be dampened, deciding to give it to Daisy instead. She can't wait for them to be old enough to play, and wonders if Firestar would allow her to mentor one of them. Jaypaw replies that Firestar probably wouldn't allow the kits' kin to train them, but before he can finish, Dustpelt interrupts, asking if Hazelpaw was hunting or gossiping. She shows off her vole, and Dustpelt carries it back to camp for her, allowing her to continue hunting. :Before her ceremony, Hazelpaw says that in addition to her vole, she had caught a blackbird, causing Dustpelt to say he had never seen a cat jump so high. Daisy is appalled by all the burrs in their pelts, and tries to clean them as much as possible before Firestar begins the ceremony. Hazelpaw is made a warrior, Hazeltail, along with Mousewhisker and Berrynose. Jaypaw senses how proud they are, and a renewed confidence in the rest of the Clan that the Clan was expanding, and the trials of the Great Journey was little more than a fading memory. Eclipse :Mousewhisker is eager to tell Hazeltail and Mousewhisker about it when WindClan is scented on their side of the border, as it was the first crisis since they had been made warriors. :When WindClan invade, they split up into several groups and scatter throughout the forest. She and Mousewhisker are chosen to go with Brambleclaw's patrol, to the Twoleg nest. She is later present when the sun vanishes, and Leafpool interprets it as a sign from StarClan to make the battle stop. Terrified, Hazeltail wails that they hadn't started the battle, and Whitewing snarls it had been WindClan's fault. The sun comes back soon, though. When the battle is long over, Hazeltail congratulates Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Cinderpaw on becoming warriors, along with Berrynose. Long Shadows :She first appears when she is chosen for a patrol. When Birchfall is rude to Hollyleaf for being late and Cloudtail snaps at her, Hazeltail comfortingly tells her that Cloudtail's mew was worse than his bite, and Birchfall was always bossy to new warriors. The patrol starts to discuss Sol. She says that he wasn't such a weirdo, since he predicted the sun's disappearance when the medicine cats had failed to. :In the forest, she strays too close to ShadowClan's border while hunting. Although Hollyleaf warns her, a ShadowClan patrol sees her, and demand to know why they were so close to the border. Hollyleaf tries to be friendly, but they snap just because they had fought on the same side against WindClan and RiverClan didn't make them allies. They then ask Hazeltail what she had been doing so close to the border, and she confusedly replies that she had been chasing a vole, They accuse her of prey-stealing, and Hazeltail only stopped because they had turned up in time to make her. When Brambleclaw arrives on the scene, Hazeltail tells him she had been chasing a squirrel without realizing how close she was to the border, but Hollyleaf had warned her before she could set paw over the border. An argument ensues, and Birchfall attacks Snaketail for calling ThunderClan cowards. Hazeltail pulls Scorchpaw off her Clanmate when the apprentice tries to join the attack. Sandstorm tells Birchfall and Hazeltail to come back, but Ivytail blocks her way to them, sneering as she asks if ThunderClan couldn't fight a battle they had started. Brambleclaw snaps ShadowClan had provoked it. Hollyleaf cringes as she listens to Hazeltail and Birchfall fighting Scorchpaw and Snaketail, and suddenly screeches at them to stop. They are surprised by her, and the fight ends. :On their way back to camp, Hazeltail tells Hollyleaf she had hit her head on a branch, and now she was dizzy. As Hollyleaf allows Hazeltail to lean on her for support, she says Birchfall was lucky she had joined the fight when she did, otherwise he would have been clawed even more. Leafpool gives her some poppy seeds, and tells them they couldn't perform any of their other duties until tomorrow. :When sickness ravages the Clan, they have to quarantine all the infected cats in the old Twoleg nest. She helps create moss nests, and snaps at Berrynose when she finds him curled up on one of them. She growls they were for the injured cats, but he defensively grumbles he had been on his paws all day. Sunrise :Brambleclaw chooses Hazeltail, Birchfall, Hollyleaf, Brackenfur, and Lionblaze to go with him to the sun-drown-place to find Sol and question him about Ashfur's murder. She's very excited to be going somewhere no cats had been before, though Hollyleaf reminds her of when Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight went with Feathertail, Stormfur, Tawnypelt, and Crowfeather. Hazeltail, in awe, remarks on how exciting that must have been, and how adventurous Hollyleaf's parents were. :As they are leaving Clan territory, Brambleclaw takes a detour to the horseplace to find Smoky and Floss. When he does, he beckons Hazeltail forward, and introduces her to the two loners, telling her Smoky was her father. Hazeltail is ecstatic to see him again, and greets him enthusiastically. She tells him about how she and her brothers--now called Berrynose and Mousewhisker--had been made ThunderClan warriors, and that Daisy had two new kits. Smoky seems a bit wistful at the news of Daisy taking a new mate, but shrugs it off, asking Hazeltail to demonstrate some of her warrior skills. She shows off the ThunderClan hunting crouch, pouncing on Birchfall and engaging with him in a play-fight. The two loners invite the Clan cats to stay for the rest of the day, but Brambleclaw politely refuses. They leave shortly afterward, with Smoky inviting Hazeltail to visit him any time she wanted. Birchfall quietly comments to Hollyleaf that it must be hard to be half-Clan, and not being able to see your kin. :Hollyleaf helps Hazeltail get a thorn out of her nose when they come out of a hedge before they cross another Thunderpath. As they are crossing, however, Hazeltail becomes terrified, and freezes in front of a coming Twoleg monster. Hollyleaf yowls at her to run, but Hazeltail is too panic-stricken to move. Brambleclaw barely saves her, almost getting himself killed in the process as well. Sarcastically, he growls that was an example of a way not to cross a Thunderpath. Hazeltail, still badly shaken, apologizes. She says she could have gotten Brambleclaw killed, and thanks him for saving her life. She promises him she wouldn't make him do it again. When they are settling down for the night, she hunts with Hollyleaf, which cheers her up. :Birchfall falls into the water when they reach the sun-drown-place, and Brambleclaw and Brackenfur jump in after him. At first, Hazeltail is frozen as she watches in horror, but when Lionblaze asks her, she starts to break the longest branch off a bush. They struggle to use it to fish them out, but eventually succeed. :The leader of a group of loners, Jingo, takes the patrol to Purdy's den when Chirp reveals that's where Sol was living now. Sol finds the Clan cats there, and asks if they were looking for him. Hazeltail is alarmed by his sudden appearance, and Hollyleaf realizes she truly believed he was Ashfur's murderer. She later says that she was glad they had found Sol, though Hollyleaf admits she felt badly about taking him away from Purdy. Hazeltail protests that Sol was a killer, and he might kill Purdy as well as Ashfur. Hollyleaf insists Sol wouldn't do that, but Hazeltail asks how she knew for sure. She says they needed to get Sol back to camp before he could cause any more trouble, and let Firestar deal with him. :As they travel back to the Clans, Hazeltail climbs up a tree to see whether or not they were going in the right direction. She says she couldn't see the lake, but could tell where it was, behind WindClan's ridge. She indicates the direction they needed to go in. Brambleclaw is pleased, and praises her. :She finds some wool stuck to a patch of gorse, and starts to gather some to take back for ThunderClan's nursery. Birchfall teases her when he sees her with a mouthful of wool, but begins to gather some himself for his kits. :Much later on, out on a hunting patrol, Hazeltail sees Hollyleaf clawing a mouse she had caught into a bloody pulp, not knowing she was taking out her anger toward Leafpool on it. Shocked, she tells Hollyleaf to stop, asking what she was doing. Hollyleaf snarls at Hazeltail to mind her own business, enraged. Frightened by her friend's behavior, she turns around and plunged back into the bracken. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Hazeltail has received her first apprentice, Blossompaw. :She and Blossompaw go on a water patrol led by Cloudtail. She is also seen worry about the drought, and how difficult it was to find water. When she hears about Dovepaw's theory that big brown animals were blocking up the stream that normally filled up the lake, Hazeltail yawns, and suggests that they find a shady place to sleep, and maybe they could all sleep about large brown animals. Brightheart asks her and Blossompaw to help her find traveling herbs for the cats who were going upstream to find out what was blocking the stream. She later takes her apprentice out for training with Mousewhisker, Thornclaw, and their apprentices, Bumblepaw and Briarpaw. Fading Echoes :She first appears when her apprentice is being assessed. Cinderheart announces the assessment would be carried out in pairs, and Ivypaw was going to be helping Blossompaw. However, Blossompaw is not pleased by this, asking rudely if she couldn't have Dovepaw instead, because she, at least, could actually hunt. When Ivypaw promises to do her best, and that Blossompaw was the one being assessed, Hazeltail agrees with her, telling Blossompaw she should be doing the work, not Ivypaw. Spiderleg and Dustpelt approach them, and Cinderheart informs Hazeltail Spiderleg was going to join her in assessing Blossompaw. Hazeltail is surprised, asking if they weren't going to watch their own apprentices, which was the traditional method. Cinderheart reminds her that Firestar was testing out new training techniques. :Her apprentice becomes a warrior, now called Blossomfall. She is chosen to be in Dustpelt's group when a mock-battle is held. During the second bout, she and Cinderheart rush to stop Blossomfall from reaching the ferns. When Leafpool captures the ferns for her group, Hazeltail is seen pacing around her, snorting indignantly. Night Whispers :She first appears after the battle with ShadowClan, pressing her fur against Mousewhisker. Bumblestripe declares that they had shown ShadowClan, to which Hazeltail scornfully says they had only shown them how much blood could be spilled in a pointless battle. :Later, in camp, she is chosen to watch the entrance at night with Graystripe, as the guard was always doubled after a battle. Hazeltail is the first to notice Lionblaze and Cinderheart inside camp, and comes to ask what was wrong. Lionblaze asks her asks her if she had noticed anything that night, glancing up to the top of the hollow, where he had seen a speck of grit fall. Hazeltail, following his gaze, replies that she hadn't. Graystripe also confirms when asked that they hadn't seen anything. Hazeltail, yawning, comments it had been as silent as the stars all evening, and asks Lionblaze if he was expecting something. She goes back outside with Graystripe, and when Lionblaze and Cinderheart decide to go out into the forest, she warns them to be careful. :Later, she goes on a hunting patrol, telling Brackenfur about how much his golden pelt will stand out against the snow. Annoyed, Brackenfur tells her to go in front. She leads the patrol up the slope, her pelt little more than a smudge against the snow. She almost catches a blackbird, but Dovepaw steps on a twig, which scares it away. Hazeltail doesn't seem too perturbed at losing it, and suggests they had split up. She starts to pad up the crest of the slope, saying she'd see them back in camp. :Also, during a ShadowClan battle training session, Blackstar tells Oakfur to pretend he was Hazeltail. Sign of the Moon :When Ivypaw and Dovepaw have to work with partners for their final assessment, Hazeltail is assigned to Ivypaw. Afterward, Ivypaw proudly tells Dovepaw that Hazeltail had been a great partner, and they had caught two mice together. Millie reports to Firestar that Ivypaw had been embarrassed to give Hazeltail orders, and would have to shape up if she was ever put in charge of a patrol. However, she also says that the two cats had worked well together, and the mice they had caught had been very neat catches. :Hazeltail later notices her former apprentice, Blossomfall's, disheveled appearance, and asks if she was okay. Blossomfall tries to say that she is, but Hazeltail doesn't believe her. She calls Millie over, thinking Blossomfall might be sick. Millie hardly glances at Blossomfall, however, before replying that she was okay, and she had to go check on Briarlight. The Forgotten Warrior :She is first seen on hunting patrol with Bumblestripe, Berrynose, and Sorreltail, each of them carrying prey. They appear in time to see Ivypool and Birchfall arguing with a patrol of WindClan warriors consisting of Breezepelt, Boulderpaw, Heathertail, and Furzepaw. Hazeltail and the rest of the patrol get Birchfall and Ivypool back to camp without a fight. :Sol returns to the Clans, namely ThunderClan. He is welcomed more by the younger warriors, who either don't remember the last time he was around, or were more willing to forgive him because he allegedly rescued Cherrypaw and Molepaw from a fox. She is among these younger warriors, though others, such as Bumblestripe, Ivypool, and Dovewing, choose to avoid him. This is contrary to her previous opinions of Sol, when she was convinced he had killed Ashfur. She and her half-brother, Toadstep, tell Millie she had been unfair to Sol when she had been rude to him, and Hazeltail also reminds her that he must have changed, because of how he saved the appprentices. :Sol begins to convince the younger warriors that they should attack WindClan. She declares they would prove they weren't afraid of battle, and would rip their treacherous throats out. When Ivypool and Dovewing catch them without Sol and ask them what they were doing, Hazeltail lies, curtly telling them they were a hunting patrol. Ivypool was tempted to tell them that if they wanted to pretend they were a hunting patrol, they should catch something before they went back to camp. :She later whispers to Icecloud that Hollyleaf, who had only recently returned to ThunderClan, could have been with one of the other Clans while she was away. She is alarmed at the news that Hollyleaf had killed Ashfur, asking who would have thought of it, and it must have been difficult for her to keep it a secret. :Firestar announces to the Clan that Sol had betrayed them, and was planning an attack with cats from WindClan. Hazeltail exchanges a horrified glance with Rosepetal, as up until then, Sol had convinced them he was on their side. The Last Hope :When Jayfeather returned from the Moonpool, Bumblestripe says that he had snapped at Hazeltail. She trains with the rest of the Clans in preparation for the Dark Forest's attack. Dovewing reports from inside camp that they were in the forest. Hazeltail asks how she knew, but Jayfeather snaps that she just did. Ivypool later sees her fighting alongside Whitewing, Berrynose, Shrewfoot, and Mallownose. They look much larger and sturdier compared to the WindClan cats. The Clan cats, however, are outnumbered by the Dark Forest warriors. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia *It was confirmed by Vicky that Hazeltail will get a love interest. *On the Warriors website family tree, Hazeltail is mistakenly listed as the deceased daughter of Brackenfur and Sorreltail.As seen on http://warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Smoky: Mother: :Daisy: Brothers: :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: Half-Brother: :Toadstep: Half-Sister: :Rosepetal: Nephew: :Molepaw: Niece: :Cherrypaw: Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters